Abstract The Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center New Orleans (LSUHSC-NO) Comprehensive Alcohol- HIV/AIDS Research Center (CARC) conducts cutting-edge translational research on the causes and biomedical consequences of alcohol use and abuse and their impact on biomedical and psychosocial comorbid conditions of persons living with HIV/AIDS (PLWHA). The goal of the CARC is to generate evidence-based knowledge on the interaction of alcohol and HIV disease that will inform health care providers and will lead to effective primary care-based interventions to decrease risky alcohol use and HIV transmission and improve health outcomes. The Administrative Core of the CARC provides data collection, management, and analysis support. This administrative supplement will support the CARC in complying with the NIAAA data sharing initiative. The goals are to organize, clean, and standardize data from CARC clinical translational studies of alcohol use disorder PLWH that include questionnaire, physical exam, clinical lab, and functional performance test variables from human subjects over five years to those of the NIAAA Data Archive (NIAAADA) data variables and definitions. To promote transparency, discovery, and the generation of novel hypotheses, we will submit human subjects research data collected and produced by the CARC studies into the NIAAADA, a data repository housed within the NIMH Data Archive (NDA).